Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games: Ultimate '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Xbox One S. Playable Characters There are a total of 78 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Nabbit * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry * Roy * Wendy * Ludwig * King Boo * Petey Piranha * Metal Mario * Shy Guy * Captain Toad * Pauline Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Eggman Nega * Omega * Storm * Marine * Tikal * Chip * Yacker * Infinite * Classic Sonic Friends Series * Austin * Logan * Aaron * Caleb R. * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Saben * Brennan * Jake * Zach * Jacob K. * Ryan K. * Mikayla * Ellie * Emma H. * Kaitlin * Kylan * Hazel * Savannah * Olivia C. * Sunshine * Dani * Brooke * Aubrey * Rachael Non-Playable Characters * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Pianta * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Bird * Noki * Luma * Chain Chomp * Cheep Cheep * Big Urchin * Baby Yoshi * Bullet Bill * Banzai Bill * Hammer Bro. * T-Rex * Cream * Cheese * Big * Orbot * Cubot * Chao * Dark Chao * Hero Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Peckie * Tux * Porker * Chirp * Whale * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Spinner * Wisps * Motobug * Avatar * Snake Events There is a total of 30 events. There are 22 Olympic events and 8 Dream events. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Long Jump * Javelin Throw * Trampoline * Floor Gymnastics * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Skateboarding * Sport Climbing * Surfing * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Table Tennis * Badminton * BMX * Equestrian * Football * Rugby Sevens * Archery * Skeet * Boxing * Karate * Dream Race * Dream Gymnastics * Dream Skateboarding * Dream Surfing * Dream Equestrian * Dream Football * Dream Shooting * Dream Karate Locations Unlike previous games, there are Mario & Sonic variants of each Dream event. Mario Series * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream Skateboarding) * Buoy Base Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Shooting) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Race) * Rightside Down Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Gymnastics) * Sparkling Waters from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Dream Surfing) * The Bullet Bill Express from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Karate) * Bowser's Castle from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Dream Football) * Fossil Falls from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Equestrian) Sonic Series * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Surfing) * Sky Rail from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Skateboarding) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Race) * Water Palace from ''Sonic Rush ''(Dream Gymnastics) * Dragon Road from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Dream Karate) * Starlight Carnival from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Football) * Windy Hill from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Dream Equestrian) * Luminous Forest from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Shooting) Music There are a total of 60 unlockable songs to use in the game. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario World * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Slide from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * New Donk City from Super Mario Odyssey * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS Sonic Series * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Sunset Heights from Sonic Forces * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Vela-Nova from Sonic Rush * Green Light Ride from Team Sonic Racing * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders Category:Fanon Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Mario & Sonic Games Category:Crossovers